


The Beginning

by istra_cor



Series: Enamore [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Zen | Hyun Ryu's Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istra_cor/pseuds/istra_cor
Summary: Dr. Mara Claire Valle-Scott has taken a break from medical residency after the death of her beloved husband, and decides to spend some time in Korea on her way to Manila from New York. Heartbroken, and unsure whether she wants to complete her medical training in New York or move back to Manila to be with her family, she is soul-searching in Seoul. In a series of unlikely events, MC ends up joining the RFA, and is brought into the lives of its members. Will she heal, and learn to fall in love again?This is the beginning of her story.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> These stories take place in the Zen route good ending. I tend to be very loyal--yes, even to a fictional boy!--so I’d only finished Zen’s route in the main game and his after endings including the Valentine special when I started writing this. My first posted fanfic. I've decided to make this part of a series so I can write the scenes I'm inspired to without having to follow a sequential order. All characters and quoted dialogue property of Cheritz. Enjoy!  
> Enamore is a Spanish word that means either "love" or "falling in love".

The plane touches down, and I catch most of the captain’s welcoming remarks in Korean before he switches to English. “... We know you have many choices in flying. On behalf of my co-captain and my flight crew, thank you for choosing Air Korea. Welcome to Seoul!”

As the plane taxis, I make a mental note of my arrival documents as I catch the last bits of a Korean variety show I had started after breakfast. It was sort of random, but it let me immerse myself in Korean before I finally stepped into the country. I hesitate to take my headphones off as they show a clip from a show called Emperor’s Game: a striking young man with albino coloring fills the screen. He is crooning a love song, and his voice is heartbreaking in its sincerity.

We are deplaning so I have to put the headphones down and grab all my things, but the young man’s voice stays in my head.

 _From now on to the end of my life, you are mine and I am yours._ _While the sun rises form the East and sets in the West, you are my sun, my moon, and my stars._

The song makes me think of Jim, and I have to stop myself from dwelling on his last days. What did my therapist say? “Not helpful,” I mutter to myself, and I force myself to think of good things about the last two years.

Still, I can’t help feel a sense of defeat. The last time I had flown through Seoul, it was on layover back to New York after our wedding in Manila. Then everything had started falling into place. I was offered a position at Brookdale Hospital in Queens, started my residency. Jim and I had settled into a small apartment. Then that fall he started aching all over. It would get better, then worse. All his tests came back negative. We flew home to spend Christmas with my family in Manila, where my mom remarked how much weight he’d lost. In mid-January, Jim complained of abdominal pain. I felt his abdomen and knew something was wrong: the space under his ribcage was filled with a mass. I dragged him back to his doctor the next day. I was on call at the hospital when I received an urgent message to call him, and the doctor, back.

Leukemia. I still blame myself for not catching it earlier.

In the next few months, I struggled to balance work and helping Jim through treatments. His family and mine came to help us. He never wanted to give up. I didn’t want him to either. He fought so hard--

Not helpful.

After Jim died, I tried to pick the pieces of my life back up. I went back to work and tried to lose myself in the job, but I would come home to our empty apartment and cry myself to sleep. I couldn’t deal with patients properly, especially when they were critically ill. Our staff counselor suggested I start seeing a therapist. Finally, I met with my program director, and she gently suggested I take some time.

Right. In our line of work, a mistake could affect a person’s life.

I realized I had no business being there, and for the first time in years felt directionless. I was not fit company, and couldn’t stay in our empty apartment. I packed it up, and decided I would head home to Manila.

But first, I would spend a couple of weeks in Seoul.

Soul-searching in Seoul? The irony wasn’t lost on me. I would be a stranger in a strange country, barely able to speak the language. But I welcomed the escape. No one would know about Jim, or work, so they wouldn’t ask about either.

“Miss Mara Claire Valle-Scott?” the immigration officer asked in thickly-accented English as I handed her my travel documents.

I don't bother correcting her about my title, but smile, and reply in halting Korean. _“Ye.”_

“Purpose of travel?”

“To visit your country. I am on my way to the Philippines, but I wanted to spend some time in Seoul and the surrounding area.”

“Length of stay?”

“Two weeks.”

She smiles back as she stamps my passport. “Welcome to Korea.”


	2. Strange Occurrences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC downloads the Mystic Messenger app and meets everyone for the first time. Events are in the Prologue and Day 1 of the common route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you, but I'm talking to my screen and constantly thinking and reacting as I play MM. I decided to write my thoughts down. Quotes and characters from the game all property of Cheritz. Thank you, Cheritz, for creating MM!

I juggle my suitcase, my overnight bag and my purse as I take the train into downtown, then pull my phone out to text my sister.

 

_Jo: MC, you ok?_

_MC: Yeah. Flight arrived safely. There’s a direct train into the center of town._

_Jo: Let me know when you’re settled into a hotel, and the address._

_MC: Okay. Stop worrying._

_Jo: Seriously?! You’re alone in a strange country, and you don’t even know where you’re staying._

_MC: I know. It’s not like me to not have done research prior to arriving, but I’ve been…_

_Jo: Preoccupied?_

_MC: That’s putting it mildly. I’ll be okay. I’ll let you know when I’m settled in._

 

I check my usage on international roaming and wince. Spotting a free tourist guide, I pick one up and leaf through it. There are a few hotels within walking distance that look promising. A leaflet falls out advertising free data and voice calls using an app called Mystic Messenger.

Weird name. Maybe it’s Korean English. Oh well, can’t hurt to try it.

When I finish downloading the app, a chat window immediately appears on the screen. It asks me for a user name and photo. I type “MC”--it’s generic enough--and choose a photo I took from the train.

 

_Unknown: … Hello…?_

 

I type gingerly into the reply box.

 _MC: ?_  

_Unknown: Can you see this?_

_MC: Who are you?_

_Unknown: I’m sure you’re surprised. It’s not everyday you get a text from a stranger._ _I’m a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app._ _I want to find the owner, but I don’t see any contact info or call records… I’ve been sending messages with this app but no reply…_ _All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes. I’d like to go there myself but I’m currently abroad…_

 

Weird. I’m tempted to just shut the app down and go about my business. But then again, it’s not like I have anything else planned. I type back.

 

_MC: First… who are you?_

_Unknown: Me? Oh sorry. I didn’t even introduce myself._ _I’m just… a student studying abroad. I’m Korean. I could tell you my name, but it doesn’t really matter. Can you help me find the owner of this phone?_ _I know you’re surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this. But still… I’d appreciate it if you could help._

 

I’m wondering if free phone service is worth the bother. But maybe the universe will do me a favor, for a change.

 

_MC: How can I help you?_

_Unknown: Uhm… I’d like for you to go to the address saved here. I saw the street view through the internet, and I’ve been there before._ _It’s an apartment in downtown. Very crowded. It’s really a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around. I know the area. It’s developed._   _Please?_

 

 

What? Now why would I do that? This person's being all kinds of presumptious.

 

_MC: No. You're creepy._

_Unknown: Creepy?... ^^;; I'm not a creep. Haven't you ever heard of the saying 'you get a treat if you listen to older men'...?_  

_MC: No._

_Unknown: Sorry. I was just kidding ^^;;; Anyways... I know I'm asking too much._

 

No, really?

 

_Unknown: You might think I'm odd... I am a bit odd to be honest. But would you consider it? I'm talking to you right now. Two complete strangers at two completely different places... It's a miracle we've connected. No one responded to my messages. You're the first one. I don't know how we got connected... But maybe this was meant to be?_

 

He sends a photo of a smiling young man with purplish hair and mint green eyes.

 

_Unknown: That is me in the photo. Maybe this will make you less suspicious...? I'm returning to Korea soon, so I'll definitely make it up to you. If you feel unsafe near the place, you can just delete the app. Please, I'm begging you._

 

Begging? I sigh. I am a such a sucker for sob stories.

 

_MC: Alright... I'm returning ASAP if something seems strange._

_Unknown: Thank you! Just a sec. Then I’ll send you the address. Now how do you do that..._ _Found it._

 

I click on the link to the map. It’s not far.

The apartment is in a high-rise, on the fourteenth floor. There is a keypad on the door with the letters “R.F.A.” in fancy script above the door handle.  

 

_Unknown: Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange._ _Is there a password lock on the door?_

 

Now how would a random Korean student know that?

 

_MC: Yes._

_Unknown: I’ll send you the digits. Try it._

 

I pause. This is one of the weirdest things I’ve ever done. And not only am I now in a strange country texting with some stranger on a weird app, but I’m about to add “illegal entry” to my list of new things to try.

 

_MC: Shouldn’t I ring the doorbell first?_

_Unknown: You’re right! Sorry, I wasn’t thinking straight._

 

Well, duh. I ring the doorbell.

 

No answer.

 

_MC: I don’t think anyone’s inside…_

_Unknown: Hmm. No choice then. I guess the place is empty._ _Why don’t you press the code?_

 

Well, I’ve walked several hundred feet and up fourteen floors with my luggage after a long-haul flight from New York to Seoul. My feet are dead and I’m tired of carting all my stuff around. I really just want to sit down.

 

_MC: Okay, I will._

_Unknown: Good._

 

I press the numbers into the keypad and the door unlocks.

 

_MC: The door’s open._

_Unknown: Good. Why don’t you go inside?_

 

Because I don’t know who owns this place, and I don’t know you from Adam.

 

_MC: Can I just enter a stranger’s house?_

_Unknown: You can just leave a note. I’ll give you my info._ _If something happens you can just show my messages. That’ll do._

 

What the hell. I’ll have a heck of a time trying to explain this to police in Korean. I haven’t heard an alarm go off yet. Maybe I can just write a note, lock the apartment up, and go.

 

_MC: Alright._

_Unknown: Thank you!_

 

The apartment is empty, but clean. It’s a small studio, functional. There’s a bed, a desktop and a filing cabinet opposite it.

The phone beeps suddenly, the chat with Unknown disappears, replaced by another rapidly filling with replies from multiple people. It’s in English! I am acutely conscious that the top of my screen declares “MC has entered the chatroom.”

I read the messages and peruse the chatters’ profile photos for a bit. There’s a college student, Yoosung, who’s just failed his midterms. 707, a red-haired hacker, says it’s because Yoosung played LOLOL all night. Jumin Han, whose striking good looks are accented by a crisp shirt, tie and jacket, tells Yoosung he should study harder if he wants to work for his company--an executive, then. A gorgeous white-haired man named Zen says that nepotism is lame. Jaehee Kang, the only other girl in the chatroom, is silent so far.

Zen looks vaguely familiar. I realize it’s the actor from the show I was watching on the plane, who was singing.

_From now on to the end of my life, you are mine and I am yours._

Memories of Jim threaten to flood me instantly, and my eyes cloud with tears.

Meanwhile, these guys bicker back and forth. This is mildly entertaining. I sit down, dash the tears away, and keep reading.

 

_707: Wait!_

_Yoosung: Why?_

_Zen: ??_

_707: Think someone entered the chat room._

_Jumin Han: MC… ?_

_Zen: Wtf. How did it get in here?_

 

Excuse me. IT?!?!?

 

_707: Hacker!_

_Yoosung: Hacker?! There’s a hacker in our room!!! Seven do something!_

_707: Wait a sec. I’m searching._

_Jumin Han: Who are you? Reveal yourself. Hey, Assistant Kang._

 

Ah, Jaehee must be Jumin’s assistant.

 

_Jaehee Kang: Yes, I am here._

_Jumin Han: Why is a stranger in our chatroom?_

_Jaehee Kang: No one can enter this chatroom without installing the private app we use… It seems someone has downloaded the RFA Messenger._

_Yoosung: I thought Seven let only us download it?_

_Zen: Maybe someone downloaded the app on two phones?_

_707: Maybe?_

_Jumin Han: Who downloaded it twice?_

_Yoosung: Not me!_

 

Good grief. I think it’s time to say something.

 

_MC: Hello…_

_Yoosung: Gahhhh it’s talking!_

_Zen: So it’s not two smartphones._

_Jumin Han: Who is it?_

_Yoosung: Find out what it is!_

_Jaehee Kang: How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?_

 

The questions are coming so quickly that I’m editing replies almost as soon as I start them.

 

_707: Oh… ^^; Wait._

_707: Just found something. This is weird._

_Zen: What is it? Hurry and tell me._

_707: I traced the IP… It’s from Rika’s apartment._

_Yoosung: Rika’s apartment?_

_Jumin Han: Where was it?_

_Jaehee Kang: The location is not revealed. I know it to be classified._

_707: Anyways, someone must have broken into her apt. It talked just now, so it must be a person ^^;_

 

Now wait a minute! I did not break into this apartment.

 

_Yoosung: So it hacked the program, Seven?_

_707: Yup._

_Yoosung: Who are you?! How did you get into Rika’s apartment?! How did you get this app?!_

_Yoosung: I thought the apartment had a password lock?_

_Jaehee Kang: I assume it was a break in. Username “MC”, I recommend that you confess._

_Zen: Jaehee, would you voluntarily confess to everything if it were you?_

_Jaehee Kang: No. But it is good to ask first._

_707: Lolol_

_Jumin Han: Quit shitting around. MC... Who are you? Reveal yourself, stranger. If you do not reveal yourself, you will pay._

 

Great, Jumin the Suit is threatening me now. And who is Rika?

 

_Zen: Stranger you will pay? Lmfao. omg~*so scary*~_

_Zen: It might be a girl._

 

Hmm. No use denying it.

 

_707: That’s sexist lol. U should watch what u say now that ur a famous actor._

 

Well, I was right about the actor. Zen is his name, then. At least he’s not threatening me.

 

_Zen: I’m not famous;; just a bit recognizable._

_Yoosung: Nah~ Look at the youtube hits~_

_Zen: Dude. Stawp;;_

_707: lolol_

_Jaehee Kang: That video is still excellent no matter how many times I watch it._

 

Note to self: check Youtube at next opportunity for Zen’s video. They start chatting about Zen’s next project, when Jumin interrupts.

 

_Jumin Han: Hey. Don’t get distracted._

_Yoosung: Oh, right. Username MC…_

_Jaehee Kang: … An abrupt stranger._

_707: My hands r shaking as I hack._

_Jumin Han: Who are you? Reveal yourself right now._

_Yoosung: Yeees! Who are u?!_

_Zen: Use proper english please._

_707: If it doesn’t say anything I’ll hack in and find out._

 

Well, here goes nothing.

 

_MC: My name is MC, short for Mara Claire. Who are you all and what is this place?_

_707: LOL so awkward. I thought it was a computer talking._

_Zen: Seems more normal than I thought._

_Yoosung: Should we… introduce ourselves?_

_Jumin Han: Are you serious… ?_

_Jaehee Kang: I think it is a bit too early for that._

 

Zen jumps in immediately, though.

 

_Zen: Hi, I’m Zen. (24 yrs old) Musical actor… Don’t look me up on the internet. It’s embarrassing._

_Yoosung: Zen, you’re so brave!_

_Jumin Han: Guess he wanted to show himself off._

 

I get the feeling that Jumin and Zen don’t like each other very much. Zen sends a selfie, displaying his good looks in profile. Jaehee gushes in admiration.

 

_Jumin Han: I see that he has zero interest in his privacy._

_707: My nickname’s 707. Real name is a secret. FYI, Zen’s real name is Hyun Ryu._

_Zen: Your name’s a secret but not mine?;_

_707: U don’t care anyways lol._

_707: Just remember me as the 22yr old young hacker lol._

_Yoosung: I’m Yoosung Kim! I’m a college student.. 21 yrs old._

_Jumin Han: I don’t know why everybody’s introducing themselves. You don’t even know who that person is._

_707: Oh and also! Jumin’s the heir of a pretty famous corporation and Jaehee is his assistant. 27 and 26 yrs old respectively. You have a better sense of who we are now, MC?_

 

Seven also sends a photo of Jumin with his cat, named Elizabeth the 3rd. Jumin accuses Seven of harassing the cat and sends a CCTV screen cap of 707 playing with Elizabeth the 3rd. Zen does not like cats.

Jaehee eventually turns their attention back to me. They want to know how I got Rika’s apartment passcode. I explain as best as I can. Zen thinks it’s funny that I went to an address from a chatting app, but Jumin thinks it’s naive. Seven wants Unknown's username and chat record, but both seem to have disappeared when this chatroom showed up. That makes Seven think it was a hacker. They decide to call V, who apparently controls the chatroom and organization they’re in. Meanwhile, Seven has hacked into my identity using my phone account and done a background check.

Jeez. Fine. I have nothing to hide.

V shows up. He apparently owns this apartment, and it’s full of classified information and sensitive material. Only he and Seven (whose real name, V reveals, is Luciel Choi) know where this apartment is, but not the passcode. He asks me to keep it to myself, and for the rest to not try to find it.

Rika, it turns out, was the party planner of their group, RFA--Rika’s Fundraising Association, that hosted parties to raise funds for good causes. She died a year-and-a-half ago. And V thinks I’ve been brought here to carry on her work.

He asks me not to touch anything in the apartment and do everything through the phone app. Then he leaves and asks Jumin to take care of things.

Wait. What?

Jumin asks Jaehee to fill me in. The app was distributed to members only for them to plan their parties confidentially. Without a party planner, they haven’t been able to fundraise. Since I now have access to their secret app and Rika’s apartment, I’m in the perfect position to fill her shoes. Jumin formally invites me to join RFA.

What the heck.

Here we go.


End file.
